Kingdom Hearts Untold Lovers
by dragonmaster42
Summary: Kairi spends some time with her new roomate Yuffie during her brief stay during the Kingdom Hearts game. Lot of YuriGirl on girl KxY


_I don't own Kingdom Hearts this is a fan fiction made for reading by fans. This Story contains a lot of Yuri scenes. Yuri is girl on girl stories. _

_This story takes place in Kingdom Hearts 2 when Kairi is with the Final Fantasy People. Lets make a twist and say Kairi doesn't remember Yuffie from the first game because her memory is still coming back. Or you can think of this as another point in time. Either way this is the KH2 version of Kairi, and this is the first time they have met. _

**Kingdom Hearts—Untold lovers**

Its been so long since I last seen Sora. I miss him so much. I don't know why, or how I forgot about him. But I remember him now and I will find him. Knock Knock … "Come in"…"Hey"…Kairi looks towards the door and sees a girl with almost the same kind of hair style as herself, only on darker hair. "Hi, I'm Kairi". "Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm Yuffie." "Nice to meet you too" Kairi gives a kind smile and Yuffie comes and sits next to her. Kairi speaks out in a low tone "So do you live here?" "Only temporarily, that's why I'm here. Looks like we're roommates." Yuffie Smirks and leaps onto the upper bed. Kairi stays on the bed and decides she will rest.

Hours had passed and it was now the middle of the night. Kairi opened her eyes after having a bad dream. She looked above her and saw the bed was shaking slightly. She heard low moans and deep breathing above her. "Ahh" legs suddenly dart and dangle over the side of the bed. "Oh…ahh". Kairi watches as something drips to the floor from above her. Kairi waits a minute after the dripping stopped. "Yuffie, are you awake?". Kairi didn't want to let on she saw anything so she said. "I heard something dripping a minute ago." Yuffie stays quiet and says "We can check it out in the morning". Kairi blushes and says "Ok". Kairi knows what it was but had to ask anyway. She went to sleep.

The next morning Kairi woke up and immediately looked at the ground next to her bed. There was nothing there, in fact is was cleaner than most of the floor. She heard someone walking and stop "What are you looking for?" Kairi lifts her head to see Yuffie standing in front of her. "Umm, I was, uh…" Yuffie gets a mean look in her eye "How long were you watching?". Kairi looks up "Watching what?" Yuffie gets an annoyed look on her face. "You said you heard something last night, and this morning you know exactly where it hit. You must have really good hearing". Kairi turns away from Yuffie.

Yuffie leans over Kairi and grabs her by the face and turns it towards her. "Why don't you tell me how long you were…" Kairi pushes herself closer and their lips come together. Yuffie's eyes widen as she tries to figure out what is happening. Kairi was thinking what am I doing, I am kissing her. Despite both their feelings neither girl stops. They finally need a breath and pull away. Yuffie slowly says in one breath "Why did you kiss me?". Kairi blushes and responds, "The way you were holding was how I always pictured my first kiss and you were the one holding me…then I couldn't control myself." Yuffie gets a nervous look on her face "That gives you no right". Kairi puts her head down and says "You could have stopped me". Yuffie's face grew stunned as she realized she did nothing to stop the intimate kiss. "Umm, that's because you surprised me".

Yuffie blushes thinking about it again, and Kairi does the same. They both look at each other neither of them saying a thing. Then Kairi speaks out "I didn't see much last night, all I did was wake up then you moaned then I saw your legs dangling off the bed and dripping" Kairi blushes. ". Yuffie blushes to because somebody saw what she was doing, and what made it more. She wanted to do it right then. She thinks to herself This is crazy, how can I even think this way she looked at Kairi. Kairi was looking down with her eyes closed. Yuffie let her eyes wander down her body, she came to a stop. Kairi was wearing a short skirt and on the back of it she could see a wet spot through her panties. Kairi feels the eyes looking over her body, she decides to open her legs a little more for her roommate to see. She now felt guilt that she was so interested in seeing her she thought the only way to apologize would be not to bother Yuffie. She kept her eyes closed and continued to spread her legs. Yuffie was watching the center of the panties getting more and more wet. Kairi's legs opened more and then Yuffie aroused with excitement looked up at Kairi to see the even though her eyes are closed her face is getting red.

Does she know I was looking at her? Is that why she spread her legs Yuffie feeling like she's perverted decides she will tempt Kairi. Since Kairi's eyes are closed, Yuffie undoes her shorts and opens them with a slight view of her own flesh. Yuffie was not wearing any panties so knew this would be helpful. "Kairi aren't you going to say anything?" Kairi opens her eyes and looks at Yuffie. "I don't know what to say". Yuffie lets out a false sigh and lies back on the bed with her eyes closed just enough so she can see what Kairi is doing. Kairi immediately notices that Yuffie's shorts are open and getting excited she turns to Yuffie's face and blushes.

Yuffie's eyes appear to be closed so she decides Ok maybe just a peak. Kairi moves her eyes down and leans slightly to see. Kairi blushes and stares deeply into Yuffie's shorts. Yuffie watches Kairi looking into her. She waits for the perfect moment to spring. Yuffie leaps up and says "See something you like". She smirks and looks at Kairi. Kairi is still looking into Yuffie's panties and doesn't seem to even notice Yuffie talking. Yuffie's face blushes with excitement. Kairi looks up and sees Yuffie. Yuffie looks into Kairi's eyes and sees how beautiful she is.

Yuffie can no longer control herself she leans against Kairi and kisses her. Kairi blushes and does not push away. Kairi says "umm, Yuffie what…" Yuffie leans in again and kisses her again. She smirks and says "If you want this to go any further I want you to show me". Kairi blushes and Yuffie smiles looking into her eyes. Yuffie suddenly swings forward because something went into her shorts. Yuffie looks down and sees Kairi's arm going through her unbuttoned shorts. Kairi smiles and says "Is that enough to show you?" Yuffie blushes and says "maybe". Kairi widens her eyes to make herself look innocent and then she starts tickling Yuffie's clit with her fingers. Yuffie lets out small yelps. Yuffie gets up "Wait a second" She darts over to the door and locks it. Then she comes back to the bed with Kairi still sitting there.

Kairi lies down on the bed and spreads her legs. "Now you do something with me". Yuffie sighs because she broke away from the pleasure to conceal the room. Then she thinks about seeing another girl, and if she does well on her she will get the same from Kairi. Yuffie lies on top of Kairi and kisses her deeply. Kairi's tongue plays with Yuffie's. Yuffie pushes herself up and plays with Kairi's breasts. She gently pushes her fingers into them and rubs them. Kairi moans with the ticklish feeling. Yuffie opens both her hands and puts them on each breast squeezing tightly and massaging. Kairi squeals with excitement and bounces on the bed. Kairi's hands slip onto Yuffie's back slowly moving down to her shorts. Kairi pulls them down inch by inch. Yuffie to busy with Kairi's breast doesn't notice. Yuffie gets up on her knees and immediately realizes her shorts are gone. She blushes as she looks at Kairi's smiling face. "What's wrong Yuffie?" Kairi asks with a smirk. Kairi moves and lies Yuffie down and positions herself between Kairi's legs. She lifts up the soft pink skirt covering Kairi up and slowly pulls down her panties. Kairi can't help but giggle. Yuffie gets them all the way off and then puts her head in closer and sticks her tongue into Kairi's clit swirling it in every direction she could. Kairi moaned and let out yelps every few seconds. Every time Yuffie's tongue hit a certain spot she would jump.

Kairi clamps her hands to the cloth on the bed to release the pressure coming into her body. Yuffie continues with her motions but now as she is her hands slowly move under Kairi's shirt and around her body. Kairi lets herself be taken in by Yuffie and drifts off into a dream state feeling so much pleasure. Kairi pulls herself away and then pushes herself on Yuffie and kisses her deeply they both get light headed.

Kairi toys with Yuffie's breasts and licks them through her shirt. Yuffie moans and giggles. Kairi laughs and continues licking her. She moves her free hand down to Yuffie's Clit and fingers her in a slow speed. She fingers Yuffie up to the point where she is about to orgasm and stops. Yuffie's eyes widen and she says "What are you doing?". Kairi looks at her and brings her head down to lick her face. Then she says seductively "I'm playing with you". Kairi shoves her fingers back in and out a few times than stops again. Kairi smirks and says "What's wrong Yuffie? Want me to finish it now" She smirks and starts again quickly pulling out before she reached an orgasm. Yuffie Reaches behind Kairi and twists putting her on top. Yuffie smirks "Now it's my turn".

Yuffie takes out some rope and ties it around Kairi's hands tying her to the top bunk. Kairi is still lying down but her hands are up in the air. Yuffie then moves on to her feet. She ties them the same way. Making Kairi seem to hang from the top bunk. Kairi gets excited and a little scared at the same time. "Is this going to hurt Yuffie?" Yuffie smirks "Only if you don't listen to what I say. Kairi is still clothed in her pink outfit, which is just how Yuffie wants it. She takes more of the rope and ties it tightly around Kairi's breasts that ways they stick out. Kairi yelps "That hurts". Yuffie puts her hands on the tightened breasts and squeezes. Kairi screams in pleasure and in pain.

Yuffie takes a knife from a drawer and puts it to Kairi's breasts. She slices the bottom of one of the breasts pushing out in the shirt. "I see some skin Kairi" Yuffie Smiles. Yuffie peels the pink outer layer of clothing from Kairi's sweating breast and reveals her nipple. She takes the knife and cuts the cloth off making one of her breasts stick out. The hole was a little small so Yuffie held the breast by the erect nipple and pulled it up through the hole. The hole stretched as the breast was pulled through it. Kairi yells in pain. Yuffie shuts her mouth with her hand. Yuffie goes to the next side of her breast and repeats it. Pulling this one out by the nipple as well. Kairi's breast were being so squeezed the looked like bubbles coming out of her shirt. Yuffie took the opportunity to suck on and bite one of the erect nipples. Kairi squirmed at the amazing feeling and pain she was receiving. Yuffie decided her torture should now do the same as what Kairi was doing to her. She got on top of the hanging kairi and sat her wet clit on Kairi's mouth. Kairi knew what she wanted and licked it like she wanted. Her breasts were being squeezed by the pressure of Yuffie on top of her. Yuffie laid her head on Kairi as her clit was being licked. She then stuck her finger into Kairi's clit and fingered her faster and faster. Right before her point of orgasm she stopped and stuck her tongue at Kairi. When she looked at Kairi and noticed she was still licking and that she herself was about to have an orgasm. Just then Kairi stopped. Kairi stuck her tongue at Yuffie. They both started up again and Kairi pushed her hands onto Yuffie's breasts so that she can squeeze them just as hers were being tortured. Yuffie did not fight this new feeling.

Yuffie's fingers went in and out of Kairi. She pulled them out before orgasm again licking them off and starting again. Kairi was squeezing Yuffie's breasts as hard as she could, but didn't seem to affect her much. Kairi kept licking but every time she would stop Yuffie would jump causing he breasts to be squeezed. And every time Kairi almost had an orgasm she would rock and cause herself pain. She loved it but at the same time didn't. The two girls continued their toying until night fell.

By this time both girls were so horny that they couldn't see straight. They both wanted that orgasm. But neither girl would give one an orgasm without receiving one first. They were both so tired they could barely move. Yet they still continued, until Kairi had stopped. Yuffie knew this was to much and cut the ropes as well as Kairi's shirt. She fingered Kairi one last time and stopped before the orgasm again. Kairi squealed and turned her head down and closed her eyes. Yuffie closed her eyes and fell asleep on top of Kairi. The two girls dreamt of each other that night and during the night they had their orgasm during their sleep. Cumming on each other and feeling the warmth they wanted from the beginning.

The girls slept the whole night through.

The End

I hoped you enjoyed this tale. Please let me know how you liked it.


End file.
